1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jewelry and more particularly to a pendant in which decorative elements thereof are interchangeable by the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of personalized jewelry is quite popular. However, the cost of custom made jewelry prevents many persons from obtaining jewelry having special initials, colors, or other elements. There is a need for jewelry designs in which decorative elements thereof can be easily changed by the wearer to provide a personalized appearance. For example, colors could be changed to match the costume being worn. Similarly, letters and symbols could be changed to make statements.
It is known to provide an earring with interchangeable beads as disclosed in Lalieu, U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,850. A depending chain is used which must be threaded through a wearer's pierced ear. Berry et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,185, disclose an earring with message cards that can be changed while Douglas, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,247, teaches a chain type earring in which various ornaments may be installed.
Other related U.S. patents include: Johansson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,754 and Barr, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 265,894.